


Torquemada and Alvarez

by MrWhite



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: Blow Job, Drugs, Gay, M/M, Prison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-20
Updated: 2013-08-20
Packaged: 2017-12-24 02:52:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/934432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrWhite/pseuds/MrWhite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From when they meet to after Miguel gives into Alonzo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Torquemada and Alvarez

When Alonzo Torquemada first saw Miguel Alvarez, he was instantly interested. He was a beautiful man. Shorter than him. He was lean and muscular, masculine, one of those strong though emotional straight guy types. Alonzo loved a straight guy attitude; he loved a real man. Which Alvarez was nothing but. He had black hair, slicked back. He had high cheek bones; beautiful. He had a thick jaw, dark and full brows; masculine. But above all, it was his eyes that got Torquemada's attention. They showed every emotion he had; they were expressive, big and dark and innocent. He wondered, how would Miguel Alvarez look naked? And according to the muscle that showed through his clothes, he imagined, incredible. And his smell was to die for - there was the smell of soap, but mixed with it was the natural scent of his body, a musky smell, a sexy smell.

When Miguel first saw Torquemada, he was amused. There was no doubt he was a gay, and the clothes he wore, he found humorous. A pink frilled shirt underneath a dark coat, a flower on his chest, gloves on his hands, high heels. He was tan, thin, had one dark eye and one white eye which he was apparently blind in. He had white hair, but black brows and a beard, trimmed.

Torquemada walked down the hall, ignoring the voices of the men beside him, having The Gays carry his pillow and blankets, his clothes.

"Who the fuck is that?" asked Guerra, turning to look at Alvarez, entertained by Torquemada's appearance. Miguel laughed.

"Ah, it's, uh, Torquemada. A club owner. King of the night," he said, shaking his head back and forth. They both turned to watch him go up the stairs, smiles on their faces.

Later, Miguel was using one of the computers. Alonzo came up to the glass with a drag queen and another gay. The gay opened the door and Alonzo walked through, eyes on Alvarez all the while, a smile on his face. He thought Alvarez was cute and sexy and was excited to talk to him. He sat beside Miguel.

"Miguel Alvarez..." he said, looking the black-haired man up and down. "I hear you're the man to know."

Miguel didn't look at him, just kept his eyes on the computer screen.

"Whoever told you that was an idiot," he said, softly.

Alonzo asked in Spanish if Alvarez wanted drugs.

"No, thank you," Alvarez said, sighing as he remembered his past. "I hate heroin."

"Oh, I'm not talkin' about that street shit, sweety..." Alonzo said, brows raised. "I'm talkin' the latest in synthetics... You ever done Destiny?"

Miguel shook his head back and forth.

"D-tabs," Torquemada said, holding up a cup with green pills in it. Alvarez looked at it, lips parted. He was tempted but he reminded himself that there'd be no chance of parole if he was drugged up. He clenched his jaw and looked away, frowning. Alonzo still tried to convince him, but Miguel wasn't having it.

"I'm up for parole in a couple... I'm gonna keep my record and my head clean."

With that, Alonzo hesitated. He sensed strength and intelligence from Miguel, and he admired it. He wished he could be the same.

"I like you..." he said, quietly. He clicked his tongue. "You're smart... You could be my new manelos," he added, running his finger along Miguel's bicep.

Miguel laughed.

"That's funny... Into drag queens?" he asked.

"Oh no..." Torquemada replied, quickly. "I intend to run all of them, sitting," he said, looking at Miguel's smooth lips.

"Run all of them sitting? Hm. You gonna beat the waps, gonna beat the niggas?" asked Miguel, amused.

"That's right," replied Alonzo.

"Takin' one too many of them D-tabs, baby," Alvarez said. He wouldn't look at Alonzo.

"Trust me... Miguel... Once the boys get their hands on this shit... every cadenas will be mine," Alonzo ended. Miguel looked at the drugs as he waved them around near his face. Torquemada sat still a moment, looked at Miguel, inhaled, taking a good whiff. He moaned in his throat, aroused. Miguel's brows creased and he looked at Torquemada, irritated. 'What the fuck, he smellin' me?'

As Alonzo got up from the chair and walked away, Miguel finally looked at him, aggravated yet observing him all the same.

Later Torquemada came up to Chucky, wearing a red and white button-down, a handkerchief around his neck.

"Chucky," he said to the larger man, smiling. The other Italian left, leaving them alone to talk. "Hey. You make the call?" he asked.

"Yeah I made the call," said the Italian.

"And our mutual friend?" asked Torquemada.

Chucky nodded.

"He gave the okay," he said. Torquemada looked around before continuing.

"You know, Angelo and I have done a lot of business together. In fact, at every club I've opened, your nephew's been like a silent partner," he said, appreciation in his voice.

"I don't intend to be so silent," replied Chucky.

"You need to mellow out, big man..." said Alonzo.

Fifteen feet away, sitting alone at a table, cards in his hands, Miguel listened to Torquemada and the other speak, curious, expecting Alonzo to soon confront him.

"You ever done D?" whispered Torquemada, handing them over to Chucky who took them. "On me. Pass it out to your boys," he added, looking the man up and down before turning around, pleased that his plan was coming to fruition.

Torquemada came up behind Alvarez, as Miguel predicted he would. He leaned over Miguel, getting close, whispering in his ear.

"See, chulo...? It's as easy as 1, 2, 3, dami adagio..." he said, turning his head to the side, pressing his nose into Miguel's hair, subtly smelling it and enjoying the closeness. Alvarez paused until Alonzo walked away, then he shook his head back and forth, sighing, looking around, hoping nobody saw. He knew his reputation would go downhill if they were looking at him like he was a prag, Torquemada's bitch, and that'd result in nothing good for him.

Later, Torquemada was speaking with a couple of The Gays when suddenly he spotted Alvarez, gauze on his forehead, his hand against his side. He stopped the conversation with The Gays instantly, putting his hand to their faces, gasping as he saw Miguel was wounded.

"Ouch!" he said. The Gays put their hands on their hips and watched Torquemada in irritation as he so suddenly decided to end their conversation at the sight of the object of his desire. He moved away from his position leaning against the wall and instead followed Miguel, walking beside him. "That looks painful, baby."

Miguel clenched his jaw, unwilling to admit even to himself that he enjoyed the attention and care Alonzo gave him at that moment.

"It's okay..." he said.

"I got a new shipment of D-tabs comin' in today," Torquemada said, eyes on Miguel.

"So?" Miguel said, his voice distorted as a sudden sharp pain shot through his ribs. He wouldn't show the pain on his face.

"So... since Guerra went whacky... Hacks are makin' it harder for me to move the merchandise through the system... I need your help," Alonzo said.

"Why me?" asked Miguel as they walked up the stairs.

"My manners trust you," replied Torquemada. Miguel turned around as they reached the upper floor.

"Listen to me," Alvarez began, looking at Torquemada. "I don't know how many times I'm gonna have to tell ya..." he said, looking Alonzo up and down. Alonzo did the same in return, taking notice of Miguel's biceps, the veins along them, his package through his shorts. His pale skin, good complexion. Beautiful dark eyes. "... until it penetrates that little piniata you've got for a brain... I don't want any part of your bullshit," Miguel finished, turning back around, ready to go into his room. Torquemada loved the way Miguel spoke to him.

"You're so fuckin' sexy..." said Torquemada, wrapping his hand around the back of Miguel's neck, running his hand down his back, along his arm. Miguel shrugged, moving away.

"Get your hands off me," he said, chills running up and down his spine, his nipples erect after the touch. He wouldn't admit that he liked it, especially with how he viewed gays, how the other inmates aside from The Gays themselves did.

"I like straight boys best," Alonzo said, smiling, circling Alvarez, eager for some sort of reciprocation for his feelings.

"You know what?" Miguel said, opening the door to his room, turning back around to look at Torquemada. "This is one straight boy you ain't gonna be bendin' over."

Alonzo continued to smile, thinking, 'We'll see about that, baby...' as Miguel shut the door on him. He stood before the door, looking into Miguel's dark eyes.

"Leave me alone," Alvarez added, sternly, voice raised, looking back into Alonzo's eyes with intensity. Irritated, though only slightly, that Miguel was trying to push him away, Torquemada tried to seduce him, stuck his tongue out, twirled it around like he was teasing the head of Miguel's cock, as he imagined he was doing. He then exhaled against the glass door, putting a fog on it.

"Ugh. That's disgusting," Miguel said, heart racing. Torquemada stared at Miguel until he turned around and walked away, leaving Alvarez, who again shook his head back and forth in irritation.

Later, after being denied parole, Miguel lay in bed, depressed. What Ruiz said replayed in his mind over and over again. After all he'd done to try and stay clean, to turn things around, he was still denied, because Ruiz was a sadistic jerk. Miguel thought he'd never get out; he had no hope left. He wished he could forget it all. He never hated himself so much, for what he'd done, for what he got himself into.

As he was thinking, the door suddenly opened, and he heard Alonzo speak.

"Guess who's your new room mate?" Torquemada said, smiling, happy that he'd be able to spend more time with Miguel, that they'd sleep in the same room. He imagined earlier that they'd jerk off in the same room. He enjoyed the fact that he'd be able to see Miguel shirtless more often, as he did at that moment. He hoped to also see him naked, again and again. Hoped to be given permission to penetrate Miguel.

Miguel turned around, recognizing Alonzo's voice. He looked at him, then turned back onto his side, not willing to be bothered, especially at that moment.

"I knew you'd be thrilled," Torquemada said, looking at Alvarez's smooth and muscular back, stepping in further, putting his items on the upper bed.

"You wanna help me make my bed, sugar?" Alonzo asked, the idea of it satisfying, but knowing in reality that Miguel would most likely decline the offer. Miguel, fed up with Alonzo's attempts at seducing him, fed up with his life, turned back around, looking at Torquemada with irritation in his eyes.

"Hey," he said, again stern. Torquemada looked at him with full interest, curious as to what he'd say. "Let me tell you somethin'. Now you may have wined and dined... Hired and fired... Bought and sold..." he went on. Alonzo listened. "And I may have done nothin' with my life. But there is no way. You hear me? No way... am I ever gonna be your bitch," he finished, turning onto his stomach. He wasn't going to steep that low. He had some pride left. Or did he?

Alonzo smiled, brows raised.

"Miguel... Dumpling...? I don't want you to be my bitch," he said. Miguel said nothing, didn't move. Torquemada lost his smile, his brows creased. He realized Miguel was sensitive, emotional. A real man with real emotion, a deep sadness, one Torquemada could relate with, as much as he tried to hide it.

"I have a little confession... I'm a virgin..." Alonzo said. Miguel didn't believe it for a second, he almost wanted to laugh at the fact that Alonzo thought he was stupid enough to believe it.

"That's right. I've never had sex with man. Woman. Fish or fowl," Torquemada said. With that, Miguel hesitated, not sure what to think, not sure if he believed him, but feeling at the same time deep down that Alonzo was telling the truth. Why else would he be saying it?

"Now you're thinkin'... 'I've heard about the orgies'... In my clubs, yes. My home; quite a scene. But I, myself, never indulge," he said, desperation showing on his face. He felt the need to let Miguel know that he wasn't after him just to fuck him; he wanted more than just that.

"I provide a pleasurable environment... the necessary ambrosia... and I let nature take its' course... And I watch," said Torquemada, brows creased, seemingly serious. He sounded desperate, like he felt alone. Both heard 'lights out!' and then there was darkness. Miguel was uneasy being in the darkness with Alonzo. Once hidden, the King of the Night got onto Miguel's bed, leaned over his laying form, close to him.

"So I don't wanna fuck you... That would be too common..." said Torquemada. Even as he said he didn't want to fuck Miguel, Miguel felt that he did, heard the eagerness in Alonzo's voice as he said it, breathing against his neck. Uncomfortable, Miguel got off the bed, standing up, facing the glass wall, looking out. Miguel didn't understand, but Torquemada meant that he didn't want to fuck Miguel, but wanted to love him, to show him his admiration. To have something real.

"No, Miguel Alvarez... I wanna be you," he finished. He was obsessed with Miguel. Saw in him everything he wanted. To be, and to be with.

"You know what...?" Alvarez began, quietly. "You're welcome to it."

Torquemada looked up at Miguel from his sitting position on the shorter man's bed, brows creased, emotion on his face, pitying Alvarez. He stood up, walked up behind Miguel.

"I'm so tired..." Miguel went on. "I'm tired of trying. I'm tired of the walls..." he continued, breath catching in his throat, trying not to break down as he spoke. "The lies... The fear..." He shakily exhaled. "The death..." His eyes watered but he kept himself from crying. "I'm so tired..." he said, then he hesitated a moment. He could have a release. All he had to do was give Torquemada what he so badly wanted.

"You got one of those D-tabs?" he asked, blinking rapidly. Alonzo already had them in his hand. He opened the container, dumped a pill into Miguel's hand. He asked for nothing in return; his heart ached for Miguel. He wanted to take away his pain and he knew Destiny would do the trick. From behind Miguel, his lips were parted, he was breathless as he looked the man up and down. He'd never wanted someone so badly before.

Suddenly, Miguel turned around, looked up into Alonzo's eyes, one dark and one white.

"Hm... You wanna party, baby...?" Miguel said. Torquemada couldn't take his eyes off him, his heart racing. Miguel filled him with true emotion as he said the words, a rarity for him.

"Keep them D-tabs runnin'..." Alvarez ended. Torquemada pushed another pill into Miguel's mouth, past his lips, imagining it was his cock. And this time, Miguel didn't react with irritation at being touched and being thought of in that way, he only took it into his mouth, crushed it, swallowed it. As he did, Alonzo cautiously extended his hand, ran it from Alvarez's trap down to his breast, feeling his smooth and warm skin. To be given Alvarez's body was a dream come true. Miguel watched Torquemada's hand run down his body, a deep sadness within him.

Alonzo looked into Miguel's eyes, knowing he'd feel better soon. He leaned forward slowly. He kissed and licked Miguel's neck, kissed his chest. Twirled his tongue around Alvarez's nipple, sucked on it, then did the same to the other. He slid his tongue down Miguel's stomach, against his abs, pressed it into his belly button. Alvarez's brows were creased, his eyes intense, becoming unfocused as the pills kicked in; fast, since he had more than one. He kept his eyes on Torquemada, becoming hard as the white-haired man licked him, closer and closer to his dick. Alonzo teased Miguel, licking back up his body, rubbing his sides and back with his hands. He then got down onto his knees, unbuttoned and unzipped Miguel's pants, pulled them down, revealing Miguel's hard, nine inch dick. He looked up at Alvarez, Alvarez looked back then rested his hand on the back of Torquemada's head, pulled it forward, feeling high and wanting the release, not caring that Alonzo wasn't a woman. He was so against it before, but he'd given up on everything; he didn't care anymore.

Torquemada, having desired Miguel, allowed the black-haired man to control him. He started with licking up and down Alvarez's cock, twirling his tongue against the head as he thought to earlier, sliding his tongue up and down against Miguel's piss hole. He licked up and down the length, kissed and sucked on Miguel's balls. Alvarez started to moan, tilted his head back and shut his eyes, brows creased. He thrust his hips forward, and Alonzo moved his head, taking Miguel's cock in his hand, slapping it against his cheek as he seen so many men do during orgies, then taking the head into his mouth. He sucked hard on the head, running his tongue along it at the same time, then he released, making a sucking sound. He took Miguel's dick back into his mouth, took him half way down his throat, bobbed his head, twisted it from side to side.

"Oh fuck... que se siente bien, baby..." Miguel said, breathless as Alonzo sucked on him, hard and fast, ceaseless. Alonzo let Alvarez's cock out of his mouth, licked it again, then took it as far down his throat as he could get it without gagging. He sucked faster and faster, harder and harder, kept the rhythm going. Then he moved slowly, incredible slowly, teasing Alvarez, making him groan in his throat in irritation. Miguel started to thrust into Alonzo's mouth as he sucked him, moaning, sweating. Torquemada gagged, brows creasing, pulled back.

"I knew you'd like it, honey," he said, smiling, looking up at Alvarez before taking his dick back into his mouth. He continued to suck Miguel, nonstop. Alvarez's dick was wet with spit and pre cum, hot and hard as could be. Pumping. Torquemada kept playing with the head in between sucking, and Alvarez suddenly came, hard, against Alonzo's lips. He opened his mouth and took it in.

"Swallow it, swallow it," Alvarez said, out of his mind, his cock pulsing and feeling better than ever, sensitive. Alonzo swallowed it, took Miguel's dick in his mouth until he stopped coming. He then released it from his mouth, licked his lips and kissed Alvarez's cock as it softened. Miguel stood still, breathing deeply, eyes shut as he recharged. Torquemada gave Miguel's dick one last kiss before getting up off his knees, looking into Alvarez's eyes, which were having a hard time focusing.

"How did it feel, hmm?" Alonzo asked, looking for some sort of gratitude.

"Mmm..." Miguel replied, too relaxed and high, hardly able to think, but knowing it felt good as hell. Alonzo smiled, looking Miguel up and down.

"I told you... No one can resist Destiny," Torquemada replied, leading Alvarez to the bed, helping him get settled on it. As Miguel was laying there, hardly alive, Torquemada removed the green towel around his waist, let it fall to the floor. He swallowed, licked his lips, watched Miguel breathe as he wrapped his hand around his hard cock, pulled on it, teased it. He rubbed his balls, bent his knees, brushed his cock-head against Alvarez's leg.

"How you feelin', chico?" asked Torquemada, looking at Miguel under heavy lids.

"I don't... feel shit..." Miguel replied, rolling his head from one side to the other. He smiled, laughed, a feeling of relief coming over him. Alonzo smiled, jerked himself, didn't stop until he came on Miguel's stomach. Once finished, he licked his cum off Alvarez's stomach, kissed his skin, licked down his body, kissed his dick again. He looked up at Miguel, who was still, so he got up and wrapped the towel back around his waist. He went up to his bed, covered himself, put his arms under his neck and sighed, pleased. He knew Alvarez would be his.

The End.


End file.
